Talk:GLaDOS
Red sphere As for the final (red) sphere's name - during the final credits (voiceovers section) there is a line that says: Mike Patton - THE ANGER SPHERE So I'd guess "Anger" would be the "official" name for it Rampancy. Front page This article's good enough to go on the front page. The only thing it's lacking is a picture for the infobar. If anyone can get a picture of one of those black and red P.A. emitters she speaks from in the second half of the game, I'll make it the next featured article. Coming Second 14:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I have some pictures of the PA's, if you want I'll upload them. Do you want the clean or dirty ones?-- 00:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) behind the scenes Hello, I did a minor edit for 4th "behind the scenes" bullet. Since it was worded a bit oddly. This is the Original: "A fan website says found that when looked at from a certain point of view, GLaDOS looks like a girl, but hanging upside down by her feet, her hands tied in the back, making her look like an insane or captured person." And this is my Edit: "A fan on a website found that when looked upon from a certain point of view, GLaDOS looks like a woman, but hanging upside down by her feet, her hands bound around her legs" Unicogirl 01:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Red Phone In the article, it says "A red phone was installed in the central chamber which GLaDOS occupies to be used as a warning system should she turn rogue; this has, for reasons not revealed, not worked." I think that the phone not working has something to do with the cord being cut. No, she probably doesn't pick up Combine Radio Frequencies. The phones did not work in Half-Life 2 because the plants were probably shut down. -Finnesse :Did you played with Developer Commentary? SiPlus 08:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) As long as we're conjecturing, I'm guessing that she used the neurotoxin fast enough that they died before using the phone. 02:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Dangerous Ingredient? The ingredient list includes "One Large Rhubarb". However, rhubarb leaves are poisonous and rhubarb roots are a laxative and cathartic (i.e. they make you crap yourself repeatedly and uncontrollably). The stem is the only part that's used in sweets. I've listed it as an Uncertain Ingreidient, but since "One Large Rhubarb" is a rather vague term, I'll ask here if I'm right in thinking it should be listed as an uncertain or dangerous ingredient. 12:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Cake = Lie The cake IS a lie. the "lie" means you will not be given it as promised; it seems to be implied on the wiki that that means the cake simply doesn't exist. --Fireman V2 04:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Type of cake The cake is a Black forest cake. Note that this cake was not specifically made to resemble the cake from Portal, unlike other cakes put forth as real life counterparts. I'd add it myself but, well, semi-protection. 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Types of cores How do we know what the core types were? I understand the morality and curiosity cores, but how do we know the blue one was a logic core and the red one was an emotion core? They seem more like cake and anger cores to me, but I could just be missing something. Kingofdanerds 14:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :The first one is "a morality core" (subtitles), and the last one is "THE ANGER SPHERE" (end credits). The names you mentioned are likely from some kind of fan-based consensus.-- 03:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Game files. They refer to "morality", "curiosity", "crazy" and "aggressive" cores. ASBusinessMagnet 18:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Spoilery Quote I haven't even heard of where that quote could have come from, though it is obviously not from the Portal(s) we fully know, should shouldn't a less 2-y quote be used instead? TJF588 10:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :This quote is slated to appear in Portal 2, even if we are not sure it won't be cut. What Portal quote do you suggest we use instead?... Klow 14:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Reference 10 has nothing to do with GLaDOS? I've just noticed that reference 10, which is linked to a review about a song called "Still Alive", is taking about the Mirror's Edge Theme called "Still Alive", which is not the same song. Here is a quote from the page where the link goes to: "The title track, "Still Alive" (not to be confused with the hilarious end-credit song by GLaDOS at the end of Portal), is performed by Swedish pop rock star Miskovsky, who enjoys a considerable reputation across the pond in Sweden but is relatively unknown here in the states, although she did help write of "Shape Of My Heart" for the Backstreet Boys in 2000." So should reference 10 be removed as it has nothing to do with "Still Alive" or even GLaDOS herself? I removed the reference as I agree it has nothing to do with the topic. --Shorty1982 17:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) GLaDOS an antagonist? During the Portal 1 game is incredibly obvious that GLaDOS is the main antagonist... but on the second game she is the antagonist only during the first half of the game (specifically during all chapters up to 5) and after that she transforms into the sidekick. Shouldn't that be clarified at the start of the article? After all the true main antagonist is Weathley... ASHPD is Not a Weapon An idiotic lock has been idiotically placed by an idiot, so I can't make the simple correction that the ASHPD is just a device (or item, instrument, tool, machine, etc.) and not an item. If the responsible penile self-insert would kindly withdraw said member long enough to allow this minor correction, I'm certain this lovely project would be both more useful, as would the anus of the aforementioned self-important reprobate. MismoPicaso 06:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Glados older then we thought In Portal 2 one can find the Dry dock that the Borealis was stationed at. This dry dock is found in the old part of Aperture labs in the section of the building built in the 70's. We also know Glados made and signed for the blueprints of the Borealis. Doesn't that mean Glados had to be around in 1976 or 1977 when the Borealis was made(the ships that the borealis was based on were made in this time). RandomuserLoL April 22, 2011 3:58 :The Borealis blueprints come from Half-Life 2 Episode 2 if I'm not mistaken. Around that time, the canon established by the cjohnson login at aperturescience.com made it clear that GLaDOS started out as a mere Disk Operating System with no AI to speak of. Humans definitely drafted and reviewed those blueprints, since all of the proper boxes are filled with handwritten signatures and dates to the left of "BOREALIS" in the bottom right corner of the blueprint. So yes, GLaDOS the operating system existed at the time of the Borealis' creation. However, there is no proof that GLaDOS the AI existed at that time. In fact, we know from later Portal canon (e.g. Portal 2: Lab Rat) that GLaDOS the AI was never active long enough to draft such plans until the neurotoxin incident just before Portal 1. --Calder87 15:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) L4D easter egg? In Portal 2 Glados mention something along the lines of saying in her spare time she would possibly reanimate the dead. this may be a L4D easter egg.Titan21 18:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Titan21 :this is not a L4D easter egg this is a refernce to what she says before about taking up a hobby after you die,implying she will reanimate you and continue testing.Krusher29 20:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC)krusher29 :The Infected aren't dead. SteveZombie 00:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's actually a reference to Killing Floor, since the game now has a Portal themed level. --Magicksthereaper 22:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, Titan21 might be right : it is probably a L4D2 easter egg, as there is a HUGE easter of Portal/Portal2 in a campaign from L4D2. Unknown 01:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Why change the quote? It was better before where she talks about Chell being a mute lunatic. The quote with the "Food for thought" thing on this article right now isn't even in the game. Why put it there? McFlurryMax 04:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :The "mute lunatic" quote doesn't get across much about GLaDOS's personality without knowing the context. More to the point, though, it's a massive spoiler, since it ends with "you win." Even if we're going to have spoilers throughout the article, starting the whole thing with a completely unnecessary and highly visible one in the quote seems uncool. Whywolf 08:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Lab Rat retcons Lab Rat implies GLaDOS' takeover has been moved to Bring Your Cat Day, and the only source for her taking over on Bring Your Daughter Day are the old timelines that Portal 2 retcons most of. Obviously things like the BYDTWD-was-in-the-90s-and-Chell-was-later-working-at-Aperture-on-BYCTWD theory would be speculation, but can we at least change GLaDOS' page to reflect what Lab Rat shows? We know for certain that she already tried to neurotoxin the Centre once before BYCTWD, as we know from P1 that the Morality Core was fitted in response to her using the gas, and also that she gained access to the toxin again by asking to perform Schrodinger's experiment and being told she could use the gas 'for science'. It's hard to know what to do with BYDTWD, as the only definately canon refernce is GLaDOS' 'reminder' in P1. Jalaguy :Technically, there were other references to BYDTWD in Portal 2: in the 1) abandoned daycare center where Wheatley reads the 2) sign and 3) refers to it as 'a disaster'. On another note, Good point. I'm all for rewriting that section to reflect the most recent retcons. (Actually, probably should have been done while ago. Good eye there.) E gal 02:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It's certainly a confusing situation. I was under the impression that GLaDOS gained access to the neurotoxin on BYCTWD and actually used it to take over on BYDTWD. There's a few inconsistencies with that, so I'm not sure exactly what to think of it. - Halo-343 19:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::WHEW! Just went through and (hopefully, haha!) fixed everything. I am NOT coming back online again today. :) E gal 19:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::PS. I uh, don't think I sourced anything though, come to think of it, but everything came from inserting Lab Rat into the previous timeline in the seemingly-most-coherent way. (I only went over the Portal 1 bio to make it flow.) E gal 19:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I see that this has mostly been reverted, and the current page doesn't make much sense. The BYCTWD scene has to come after GLaDOS gets her Morality Core... Jalaguy Achievements Do we really have to have achievements on articles? They're irrelevant to the actual article and basically offer nothing in terms of coverage of the subject. Plus, they're all covered on the respective achievement pages. What's the point in having them in two places, where we need to make sure they're both up to date? Bramblepath 19:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) This is a game wiki, and it can list out to people what achievements belong to a certain subject and therefore may help those who haven't gotten some non-story related achievements. McFlurryMax 22:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :But the achievements have nothing to do with the game. They're just add-ons to make players come back and play the game. It's fine covering them in one article - that's being comprehensive - but they don't need to be on every single page. Bramblepath 08:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::True, would you think the achievement collapsible box should only be kept for test element articles? McFlurryMax 16:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Caroline did not want to be GLaDOS I have been looking through Portal 2's audio files via .vpk extractor and came across a audio file under /vo/cavejohnson with the title "caroline_cave_responses 82" with Caroline saying "No, listen to me. Sir I do not want this!" I have proof containing that she was responding to Cave Johnson's statement saying that if he died before they could put him into the machine, Caroline would go. Here is the full line. These tapes are titled "eighties_outro" Cave: (Cough, Wheeze) I'm going to say this on tape so everybody hears it 100 times a day. If I die before you people can pour me into a computer, then I want Caroline to run this place. (2nd Tape) Cave: (Cough, Wheeze) Now She'll argue, she'll say she can't, she's modest like that, (with more aggression) but you make her! (3rd Tape) Cave: Hell, Put her in my computer! I don't care! Caroline: No, listen to me. Sir I do not want this! There are 4 other tapes with Caroline saying no. Caroline: (Worried) Sir! Caroline: Mr. Johnson I don't want this! Caroline: I DON'T want this! Caroline: Mr. Johnson! I have proof that Caroline did not want to be an AI. We need to edit the page on GLaDOS where it says they did not know if Caroline agreed. :Yes, we all know about that - it's mentioned in the Caroline article. It doesn't actually prove anything, since it's recorded dialogue that was not actually in the game, so no, we should not edit the GLaDOS page on that basis. 01:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Being forced into be uploaded into a computer and treated like another machine...no wonder she became unstable and homicidal! --Vae Infectus 20:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Test Euphoria - Narcotic Effects? Based on Wheatley's reaction to testing while in the GLaDOS hardware, the effects of Test Euphoria are similar to that of a human taking Heroin (otherwise known as Smack), both induced a state of euthoria, both are highly addictive and the more that is used, the more the tolerance increases as does the other negative side-effects (although in the case of the GLaDOS hardware, it's mostly confined to the "mental" side-effects), where how the primary core deals with it, depends on how strong their will is, although in both cases, it results in homicidal tendancies surfacing. --Vae Infectus 20:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fanon "In the fan-made series The Underground, there is a male AI based on an early concept of GLaDOS, who, assisted by the Party Escort Bot, attaches corrupted cores to himself." This is a fan-made YouTube series and doesn't belong on this canon wiki. I suggest it be removed, as anyone can make up anything about GlaDOS/Portal/HL and put it in a YouTube video. We aren't including tens of thousands of other fan-made videos as trivia, we shouldn't include this one either. 02:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Trivia proposal OK, I know that wiki pages can be edited freely, but I just want to be sure this is true and allowed(not to mention spell checked) before I post it. "When the stored subject 'Gabe Newell," GLaDOS traits them as "Procrastinator." " There's another bit to it about how Valve is always late on their games, but my wording doesn't allow space for it in my view. Again, I want to have approval of this before I put it in. -- 18:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't understand what you're trying to say with that "trivia," it seems to lack something substantial. Is Gabe Newell a verb now?- A-06 (talk) 12:41, December 20, 2014 (UTC) If you listen closely in Half Life 2 - Episode 2 , at the beginning when Alyx tries to contact with her father, and when the converstation ends, you can hear GLaDOS-s Portal 1 voice. Weird. xstarmax False date should be changed In section 1.2.2 it says it has been 50,000 years since the main events of Portal. This hasnt been confirmed anywhere and is a false fact, it is also impossible since most metals decompose after about 300 years. I suggest it should be changed to say about 25-50 years instead as it is a realistic and reasonable time frame, and there are real life examples of places degrading that quickly in an amount of time such as that (ex. chernobyl). --RayRump (talk) 13:25, June 19, 2019 (UTC)